


Scouts Honour

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam had never been scouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scouts Honour

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Dean had never been members of the scouts yet they probably knew more than any boys their age. 

Dean could tell any knot by looking at it and then he would tie it and untie it again in seconds. 

Sam could pick a lock using nothing more than a hairpin and some quiet. 

They both camped out more than once a year, catching and killing their own food.

Sam could tell you every mythical creature and crazed killer from every ghost story, then Dean could tell you which ones they’d seen for real.

And they were always prepared.


End file.
